1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for driving a plurality of displays.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic device such as a notebook is provided with an LCD as a display. The standard panel working group (SPWG) established industrial standard panels (ISP) that provide standards for dimensions of LCD, interface and the like, and advises the ISP so that the developing time interval can be reduced between notebook computer manufacturers and LCD manufacturers and the LCD information can be shared with each other.
In the aforementioned ISPs, EEDID (Enhanced Extended Display Identification Data) information includes data such as manufacturing date, manufacturer, kind and the like, and is provided as a reference for controlling the brightness of each LCD. Each LCD stores its EEDID information. In other words, it is possible to use the EEDID information as the identification information of the LCD.
The brightness control of the LCD is performed by the micro controller or system BIOS. The micro controller or system BIOS controls the brightness of the LCD by controlling an inverter that outputs a driving current of the LCD based on a brightness table set in advance.
However, in the brightness control of a portable electronic device having a plurality of LCDs, an LCD driving current outputted from the inverter is applied to the plurality of LCDs having a variety of optical characteristics at the same level. Accordingly, the brightness may be different depending on the kinds of the LCDs.
A portable electronic device can be using as many as ten kinds or types of LCDs. Thus, in order to satisfy the optical features of various LCDs, it is necessary to develop an inverter specifically for each LCD or develop a variety of inverters as many as the LCD types. As described above, the related art portable electronic devices have various disadvantages. The related art devices can cause loss in developing costs, low productivity, difficulty in after services, etc.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.